mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Finzanzwesen (England)
Ein eigenständiges Finanzwesen in England entwickelte sich erst mit einer direkten Geldsteuer im Zeitalter der dänischen Kriege ab dem 9. Jh. Beschreibung Mit der angelsächsischen Eroberung Britanniens ab dem 5. Jh. zerfiel das vormalige römische Steuersystem, und während der nachfolgenden fünf Jahrhunderte bestand die Besteuerung im Wesentlichen in Naturalienleistungen und deren Ablösungen. Als gegen Ende des 8. Jhs. und dann im 9. Jh. die Kriege gegen die einfallenden dänischen Wikinger größere Ausgaben forderten, stellten die englischen Könige, darunter Alfred der Große und dessen Nachfolger im 10. Jh.: Edward, Athelstan und Edgar, außerordentliche fiskale Ansprüche an ihre Untertanen, um ihre Unternehmungen, Rüstungen und Bauten zu finanzieren. Danegeld Zwar weiß man nicht im Einzelnen, auf welche Weise diese Könige die Geldmittel einsammelten, aber wir erfahren zur Zeit König Aethelreds (978–1016) von großen Zahlungen an die Dänen, die das sogenannte Danegeld ausmachten. Im Jahre 991 erwähnt die englische Chronik zuerst die Zahlung von 10.000 Pfund Silber an die Dänen. Im Jahre 994 wurden 16.000 Pfund Silber aufgebracht, und so ging es weiter, wobei die Zahlungen sich zwar nicht alljährlich wiederholten, aber doch ziemlich häufig waren. Mit der Erlangung der englischen Krone durch Knut den Großen im Jahre 1016 nahm das Danegeld einen anderen Charakter an. Es wurde nicht mehr als Tribut für die Feinde gesammelt, sondern diente zur Bestreitung der Kosten der Regierung, des Heeres und des Hofes (tributum bzw. stipendium). Die Summen, die erwähnt werden, scheinen fast unerschwinglich zu sein. So wird von einem Betrag von 72.000 Pfund Silber (insgesamt 82.500 Pfund Silber) im Jahre 1018 berichtet, und Harthaknut soll im Jahre 1040 ungefähr 32.000 Pfund erpresst haben. Es gibt manche Anzeichen dafür, dass die Last des Danegeldes mit äußerster Anstrengung getragen wurde. So verwundert es auch nicht, dass die Einsammlung des Geldes z.B. in Worcestershire unter Harthaknut einen Volksaufruhr hervorrief, bei dem die beiden Huskarle des Königs, die mit der Aufbringung der Steuer betraut waren, erschlagen wurden. Wir erfahren aus Urkunden, dass auch Grundstücke verpfändet wurden, um die Steuerbeträge aufzubringen Thorpe, Dipl. aaO. S. 116. Nach der normannischen Eroberung Wilhelm der Eroberer bemächtigte sich ebenso dieses kostbaren Hilfsmittels der Grundstücksverpfändung. So schrieb er im Jahre 1083/84 einen Geldbetrag von 72 Pfennig von der Hide aus, was ungefähr den dritten Teil des Einkommens verschlingen musste. Auch das berühmte Kataster von 1086, das Domesdaybook, war hauptsächlich darauf abgesehen, die Quellen der Besteuerung festzustellen und abzuschätzen Maitland, Domesday Book. aaO. S. 3 ff.. Wir können außerdem die Listen benutzen, in denen die hundred in den südwestlichen Grafschaften (Cornwall, Devonshire, Somerset, zum Teil Wiltshire und Dorset) im Jahre 1084 eingeschätzt wurden Domesday Book, Rec. Com. t. IV, und eine Geldrolle von Northamptonshire vom Ende der siebziger Jahre abgedruckt bei Ellis, Introduction to Domesday. Bd. I, S. 184, cf. Round, Feudal England, S. 147. System der Geldbesteuerungen Das System der Geldbesteuerungen beruhte auf der Bildung von Steuerhufen. Als solche erscheinen im südlichen England besonders die Hiden (nur in Kent die sulung), in den nördlichen Grafschaften die carucatae. Beide werden im Domesdaybuch als gleichwertig betrachtet, obgleich tatsächlich die Hide von einer älteren Verwaltungseinheit abgeleitet war, während die carucatae durch eine neue Katastrierung des Landes durch die dänischen Eroberer geschaffen wurden. Aber wie die Benutzung als gleichwertige Steuerhufen beweist, wurden beide Verwaltungseinheiten nach demselben Prinzip gebildet; sie sollten ideellen Grundstücken, die von einem vollen Pfluggespann bearbeitet werden konnten, entsprechen. Das Pfluggespann wurde dabei sehr groß - mit 8 Ochsen — berechnet, und deshalb zerfiel auch die normale carucata, wie die normale Hide in Viertel und Achtel, die den gewöhnlichen Abteilungen der Großhufe — der virgata (yard-land) und der bovata (oxgang) entsprachen. Das System dieser Unterabteilungen ist sehr alt, das yardland fand sich z. B. schon in den Gesetzen des angelsächsischen Königs Ine von Wessex († nach 726) als gyrde landes (6, 67). Bei den ältesten Ansiedelungen der germanischen Völkerschaften wurden aber die Hufen im Sinne von Familienhufen verstanden (vgl. Hide). Später wurde die Hide, wie auch die carucata, als eine normale Einheit von 120 Acres mit entsprechenden Gerechtsamen in Wald und Weide gedacht; die fiskalische Hide und carucata wurde deshalb gewöhnlich in 120 Acres zerlegt. Im Domesdaybuch wird bei der fiskalischen Abschätzung der Grundstücke von acrae ad geldum gesprochen, was ebenso an diese Teile der Steuerhufen erinnert. Aber das genaue Studium des Domesdaykatasters zeigt, dass man noch lange nicht zu einer durchgehenden Reduktion aller lokalen Besonderheiten auf eine normale Form des Steuerpfluglandes gelangt war. Provinziellen Verschiedenheiten in der Agrarverfassung gemäß waren auch die Steuerhufen noch vielfach verschieden. So bestand z.B. das kentische sulung üblicherweise aus 200 Acres, und im Südwesten Englands zerfallen die Hiden in Abteilungen von 10 und 12 Acres; es kommen auch Steuerhufen zu 48 und 64 Acres vor Dd, IV, 213: cf. Testa de Nevill 185, 204; Dd. IV, 13 Vinogradoff, English Society. aaO. S. 150 ff.. In East Anglia (in den Grafschaften Norfolk und Suffolk) trat an die Stelle der Bildung von Steuerhufen eine Veranschlagung nach dem Maßstab der Beteiligung an jedem Pfund, das die Hundertschaft zu bezahlen hatte z. B. Dd. II, 119 b: „in sparle et in pagrana XVIII d. quando hundret scotabat XX sol. et in acra VI d. et in Pichenham XII den. quicunque ibi teneat“. Diese Verschiedenheiten waren insofern charakteristisch, als sie bezeugen, dass die Besteuerung hinsichtlich des Danegeldes noch vielfach mit traditionellen Einheiten zu rechnen hatte und eine gleichmäßige Einschätzung durch das ganze Land nicht durchzuführen war. Verteilung der Steuerhufen Die Verteilung der Steuerhufen hing von einer Einschätzung der Hauptquellen des Einkommens vom Lande ab. In der Geschichte des Klosters Ely in Cambridgeshire wurde ein Formular aufbewahrt, nach welchem die Kommissare des Königs die Zeugnisse der Vertreter der lokalen Kreise abzunehmen hatten Dd. III 497. Diese Notiz enthält sowohl die Zusammensetzung der lokalen Untersuchungskommissionen, wie auch die Hauptfragen, die von ihnen erledigt wurden. Danach wurde: * 1. der Name der Grundherrschaft (mansio, manor) verzeichnet, * 2. der Name des Besitzers zur Zeit König Edwards I. (1272-1307), * 3. derjenige des Besitzers im Jahre 1086, * 4. Anzahl der Hiden (Steuerhufen), * 5. Anzahl der Pfluggespanne (zu 8 Ochsen) auf dem Gute des Grundherrn und im Besitz der Hintersassen, * 6. Anzahl der Haushaltungen der Villanen (villani), Landarbeiter (cottarii) und Sklaven (servi), * 7. Anzahl der Freien und Sokemen (Großbauern), * 8. Menge ab Wald, Wiese und Weide, Anzahl der Mühlen und Fischereien, * 9. wieviel von dem allem hinzugefügt worden ist und wieviel weggenommen, * 10. wieviel jeder Freie und jeder Sokeman im Besitz hatte, * 11. Wert des Gutes früher und jetzt; * 12. das alles sollte dreimal angegeben werden, nämlich für die Zeit König Edwards I., für die Zeit, da König Wilhelm (1066-1087) das Gut vergab, und für die gegenwärtige Zeit (1086), * 13. ob man mehr haben konnte, als in Wirklichkeit da war. Die Ausführung des Katasters zeigt, dass die Fragen nicht gleichmäßig berücksichtigt wurden, und dass andererseits die 13. Frage üblicherweise so behandelt wurde, dass die Geschworenen außer Steuerhufen und wirklich existierenden Pfluggespannen die Zahl der Gespanne, die nach der Größe und Beschaffenheit des Landes da sein konnten, angaben. Die Städte wurden entweder nach Analogie des flachen Landes in Hiden taxiert oder in gewissen Beträgen zur Zahlung von Landgafol zugezogen (vgl. Gafol). Die Städte und königlichen Güter, die in noch Feorm für die Verpflegung des Königs und seines Gefolges zahlten, waren grundsätzlich von der Veranschlagung nach Steuerhufen befreit. Vielfache Ausnahmen und Befreiungen kamen auch sonst, besonders in Beziehung auf Kirchenbesitz, vor z. B. Dd. IV 183: Lantydrok, Cornwall - "Sancti Petrachi canonici habent I mansionem que vocatur Languihenoc ... nusquam reddidit geldum nisi ad opus ecclesie, ib: Rieltona quam tenet sanctus immunem ab omni servicio." Am wichtigsten aber sind die Spuren einer allgemeinen Einteilung des Landes in zwei Kategorien: * 1. das steuerpflichtige Warland, * 2. das steuerfreie Inland. Das zu Grunde liegende Prinzip war der Gegensatz zwischen dem Domanialbesitz der Krieger und der Geistlichen, das durch die persönlichen Dienste in Feld und Kirche vertreten wurde, und den steuerbaren Gütern der arbeitenden Klassen, die in der Regel zum persönlichen Dienst nicht herangezogen wurden. Vinogradoff, English Society. aaO. S 186 ff. Über die Ursache der Befreiung des Domaniallandes gibt die Carta Henrici Auskunft Carta Henrici I, c II: "militibus qui per loricas terras suas defendunt, terras dominicorum carrucarum suarum quietas ab Omnibus geldis et omni opere proprio dono meo concedo, ut sicut tam magno alleviamine alleviati sint, ita se equis et armis bene instruant ad servitium meum et ad defensionem regni mei.". In den Berichten über die Verteilung des Geldes in Northamptonshire und in den südwestlichen Grafschaften A. D. 1084 ist die Zahl der Inland-Hiden sehr groß, öfter 40 Hiden in der Hundertschaft. Im Domesdaybuch aber wurde die Befreiung des Domaniallandes sehr eingeschränkt. Ausschreibung der Steuerlast Die Ausschreibung der Steuerlast geschah also auf Grund umfassender Untersuchung der tatsächlichen Hilfsquellen, und die ausführlich dokumentierte Prozedur des großen Katasters Wilhelms des Eroberers darf in dieser Beziehung nicht als Ausnahme, sondern als besonders vollständige und gründliche Anwendung einer allgemeinen Regel betrachtet werden. Die Art der Veranschlagung und Verteilung der Steuer wurde aber nicht durch Addition einzelner Anschläge berechnet, sondern durch Repartition gewisser Pauschsummen nach Quoten. Der ganze Geldbetrag wurde also auf die Grafschaften nach allgemeiner Schätzung ihrer Steuerkraft verteilt, in jeder Grafschaft dann auf die Hundertschaften, bzw. Wapentaken, und in jeder Hundertschaft wieder auf die Ortschaften und sonstigen Grundstücke. Dieses System der Verteilung von oben herab brachte es mit sich, dass den verschiedenen Dörfern und dorfähnlichen Güterkomplexen die Steuerhufen in möglichst runden Zahlen zugewiesen wurden: * die größeren Dörfer wurden etwa zu je 10 Hiden veranschlagt, * die kleineren Dörfer zu 5 Hiden. Die Verteilung erfolgte in den südlichen Teilen Englands nach dem Dezimalsystem, also zu 20, 10 und 5 Steuerhufen, während in den nördlichen, von Dänen angesiedelten und nach Carucaten besteuerten Bezirken das Duodezimalsystem vorherrschte und sich die Zahlen 12, 6, 3 usw. beständig wiederholten Round, Feudal England, aaO. S. 69 ff., vgl. Maitland, Domesday Book. S. 395 ff.. * Beispiel: Berechnung der Hiden der Hundertschaft von Whistom in Somerset im Dezimalsystem. ** East Pennard 10 Hiden, ** Baltanes borough 5, ** Doulting 20 (14 + 3½ + 2¾), ** Batcombe 20 (10¼ + 2 + 7¾), ** Ditcheat 30½, ** Pilton 21½, ** Stone St. Michael 3 ** zusammen = 120 Hiden, also ein Großhundert. Round, Feudal England, aaO. S. 62. * Beispiel: Berechnung der Carucaten in einigen Dorfschaften von Lindsey in Lincolnshire im Duodezimalsystem. Round, Feudal England, aaO. S. 76. ** Willoughton 3 caruc. 5½ bovatae + 2 car. 2½ bov. = 6 carucatae; ** Faldingworth 2 car. 4 bov., 1 car., 2 car. 4 bov. = 6 car. usw. Dass es sich hier nicht um zufällige Zusammenhänge handelt, wird bei der Durchsicht der langen Zahlenreihen z.B. im Domesdaybook vollständig klar. Die Verteilung der Steuerhufen erfolgte mit Rücksicht auf die Verhältnisse und Mittel der verschiedenen Ortschaften, aber doch im Wege der künstlichen Abrundung und Ausgleichung. Besteuertet und befreites Land Das Verhältnis von besteuertem zu befreitem Land in den verschiedenen Ortschaften nach Angabe des Katasters des Domesdaybuches ist in der Geldrolle von Northamptonshire und in den summarischen Übersichten der südwestlichen Grafschaften dargestellt. Als Beispiel dient hier die Beschreibung einer Hundertschaft in Northamptonshire Ellis, Introduction to Domesday, aaO. Bd. I, S. 182 ff.: : "Das ist in der Hundertschaft Sutton, nämlich hundert Hiden. So war es in den Tagen König Edwards. Von diesen sind „gewert“ (gewerod = Warland) einundzwanzig und zwei Drittel Hiden, und vierzig Hiden sind Inland und zehn Hiden „feorm land“ des Königs, und achtundzwanzig und ein Drittel Hiden sind öde (waste)." Bei der Besteuerung zur Zeit Wilhelm des Eroberers wurden in 33 von den 34 Grafschaften aus dem Kataster des Domesdaybookes mit 64.898 Steuerhufen gerechnet, von denen um 1150, wie die Pipe-Rolls zeigen, ungefähr 5.004 Pfund eingesammelt wurden. Die Zahl der Pflüge, die in diesen Grafschaften benutzt wurden, läßt sich nicht vollständig feststellen, da die Angaben für Yorkshire, Suffolk, Rutland und Cheshire entweder ganz fehlen oder sehr mangelhaft sind. In den übrigen 30 Grafschaften waren 70.606 Pfluggespanne zu je 8 Ochsen in Betrieb. Die Verteilung der Steuerlast auf die verschiedenen Gebiete war allerdings sehr ungleichmäßig und hing zum Teil von deren wirtschaftlichem Zustande und zum Teil von dem Umfange der Befreiungen und von der Einschätzung der Privilegierten ab. Der Kontrast zwischen Sussex mit seinen 3.714 Steuerhufen und Northamptonshire mit 1.356 wird auch durch die Verwüstung der letzteren Grafschaft erklärt; und die kleine Anzahl von sulungs in Kent im Jahre 1224 hängt mit den vielen Privilegien der Kirche von Canterbury und anderer geistlicher Stiftungen zusammen. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici (Internet Archive). Benjamin Thorpe. London, Macmillan 1865. * Domesday Book and Beyond (Internet Archive): Three Essays in the Early History of England. Frederic William Maitland. University Press, 1907. * English society in the eleventh century (Internet Archive): Essays in English mediaeval history. Sir Paul Vinogradoff, Paul. Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1908. * Feudal England: Historical Studies on the Eleventh and Twelfth Centuries (Internet Archive). John Horace Round. London : Swan Sonnenschein & co., 1895. * A General Introduction to Domesday Book (Internet Archive). Henry Ellis. G. Eyre & A. Spottiswoode, 1833. Band II S. 417-514 * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II, S. 46 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Finanzwesen Kategorie:Staatswesen in England